ponyvania_order_of_equestriafandomcom-20200216-history
Music
Music is essential in contributing to the mood of any stage, battle or cutscene within a video game, and Ponyvania: Order of Equestria is no exception. Ponyvania's soundtrack consists almost entirely of tunes previously featured in the various installments of the original Castlevania series; these tunes are listed below with their originating Castlevania games and linked to audio references on YouTube for the listener's convenience. Music list Introduction An Empty Tome - Intro (from Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia) Main Menu Purple Eyes (from Castlevania: Harmony of Despair) Prologue Ecclesia (from Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia) Tutorial Prologue (from Castlevania: Symphony of the Night) The Order Garibaldi Temple (from Castlevania: Curse of Darkness) Vampire Killer (from Castlevania) Gloomy Memories (from Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow) Overland Map Passing into the Night (from Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia) Cutscenes Jail of Jewels (from Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin) Rituals (from Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia) Enterprising Mercantilism (from Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia) Game Over (from Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia) Ending Theme (from Konami's Castlevania Tribute: Volume 2'' ''audio CD)'' Mini-Boss Fights Evil Invitation (from Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow) Stage 1: Everfree Forest Pitch Black Intrusion (from Castlevania: Harmony of Despair) The Hidden Curse (from Castlevania: Harmony of Despair) Symphony of Battle (from Castlevania: Harmony of Despair) Stage 2: Froggy Bottom Bogg Baljhet Mountains (from Castlevania: Curse of Darkness) An Empty Tome (from Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia) Visitor in the Silk Hat (from Castlevania: Curse of Darkness) Stage 3: Cloudsdale Aquarius (from Castlevania: Harmony of Despair) Slash (from Castlevania: Judgement) Into the Dark Night (from Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow) Stage 4: Ghastly Gorge Chapel Hidden in Smoke (from Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia) Tanz mit Einem Clown (from Castlevania: Harmony of Despair) Heart of Fire (from Castlevania: Harmony of Despair) Bonus Stage: Training Halls Riddle (from Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia) Stage 5: Appaloosan Mines Ruined Castle Corridor (from Castlevania: Harmony of Despair) Rainbow Cemetery (from Castlevania: Symphony of the Night) Esquisse of Violence (from Castlevania: Harmony of Despair) Bonus Stage: Skeleton Cave Go! Getsu Fuma (from Castlevania: Harmony of Despair) Stage 6: Manehattan Calling from Heaven (from Konami's Perfect Selection: Dracula Battle audio CD) Ebony Wings (from Castlevania: Harmony of Despair) Intestinal Distress (from Earthworm Jim) Banquet of Madness (from Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin) Stage 7: Canterlot Castle Entrance Halls Leon's Theme (from Castlevania: Lament of Innocence) Boss Battle and Battle With Alucard (from Castlevania: Legends) Garden Iron Blue Intention (from Castlevania: Judgment) Creatures In The Depth (from Castlevania: Chronicles) Barracks Beginning (from Castlevania: Dawn Of Sorrow) Library Crimson Blood (from Castlevania: Harmony Of Despair) Dance of Sadness (from Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin) Lost Paintings (from Castlevania: Symphony of the Night) Abandoned Mines Vampire Killer (from Castlevania: The Arcade) Distortion Of Chilling Blackness (from Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia) Dungeon Bloody Tears (from Castlevania Rondo of Blood) Legendary Belmondo (from Castlevania: Curse of Darkness) Chapel Condemned Tower (from Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow) Sorrow's Distortion (guitar cover) (fan made cover by Lacope0) Sorrow's Distortion (heavy metal cover) (fan made cover by Yuta Romeo) Clock Tower The Gears Go Awry (from Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin) Castle Keep Eneomaos Machine Tower (from Castlevania: Curse Of Darkness) Proof of Blood (remix) (fan made cover by desfaroda) Order of the Demon (from Castlevania: Harmony of Despair) Requiem for the Gods (from Castlevania: Symphony of the Night) Bonus Stage: Condemned Tower Gaze Up At The Darkness (from Castlevania: Harmony of Despair) After Confession (from Castlevania: Harmony of Despair) Bonus Stage: Forgotten Garden Invitation of a Crazed Moon (from Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin) Darkness of Fear (from Castlevania Judgment) Final Stage: Realm of Chaos Crucifix Held Close (from Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin) Gallery of Labyrinth (from Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin) The Pinnacle (from Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow) Equipment Discussion (from Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow) Dance of Illusions (from Castlevania: Dracula X Chronicles) Dance of Illusions (arcade version) (from Castlevania: The Arcade) Quest Stages Simon Belmont's Theme (from Super Castlevania IV) Bloodlines Bequethed (from Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin) Trivia * There is one instrumental, Intestinal Distress, which is totally not related to Castlevania series. Instead, it is from Earthworm Jim (1993–1994), a side-scrolling platforming developed by Shiny Entertainment. Category:Content